1. Field of Inventions
Embodiments of the present inventions relate to apparatus and methods of forming a riser. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods of improving fatigue performance of a riser weld.
2. Description of Related Art
Risers are used in deepwater projects to convey fluids from pipelines on the seabed to floating or fixed facilities on the surface. In one riser configuration, the steel catenary riser (SCR) is composed of a number of pipe joints connected together by girth welds. The term catenary describes the shape the riser takes when it is suspended from a platform or floating production vessel (hang-off point), and extends to the ocean floor (touchdown point). Steel catenary risers are subjected to hydrodynamic loads during their service life, and the fatigue performance of the entire riser will rely on the fatigue strength of the welds. Accordingly, improvement of fatigue performance of the riser girth welds will improve the fatigue performance of the entire riser.